XO XO
by Avelynn L
Summary: Hermione Granger isn't typical Mugle-born, she is cousin of Chuck Bass and best friend with the rest of London's elite, Blair Waldorf, Serena van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald. When Draco Malfoy learns about that, he takes full interest on her. But is that coming only from his curiosity, or there's something more?
1. Voice-mail and train ride

_Okay, I'm not really sure if anyone reads this stories, but it has been a lot on my mind lately, so I had to write it down. So it would be nice if you guys told me should I continue with it._

* * *

_HPOV_

As Hermione Granger settled down alone in the compartment, thoughts of the previous year consumed her mind. She looked through the window, anxious for the train to start moving, thinking all the time about the changes that would occur in the world.

Occasions that Harry Potter could say that he was right and she was wrong were rare to the extreme, but it was one of those occasions now. Draco Malfoy was indeed a Death Eater, something that Harry claimed the entire year. He was forced to become one by Voldemort, who threatened to kill his family if Draco doesn't kill Dumbledore. Much to everyone's surprise, Draco managed to let some of the Death Eaters in the school, and to confront headmaster on the top of Astronomy tower. Voldemort came with the Death Eaters, for he didn't trust his youngest follower. But it turned out that he put his mistrust into wrong person. As soon as he arrived, Severus Snape had him disarmed long enough for Harry to cast the killing curse. And it all ended with Voldemort's body falling from the tower instead of Dumbledore's.

It meant, or at least Hermione hoped so, that the Wizarding society was about to change. There were no more supporters of the old mudblood/pureblood prejudice, as it was discovered that Voldemort himself was half-blood. That cooled many heads, and blood status was rarely mentioned again.

Harry and the Weasleys didn't take train home, they used the portkey that lead them to the Burrow directly. Over the years, Hermione developed certain friendship with the Boy-Who-Lived and the redheaded family, but it was never up to the point she had with her friends at home. She mostly saw it as mutually beneficial companionship, for the boys would hardly pass the exams without her help, and as for her, she didn't really like being alone. But she never spent her holidays with them, those days were reserved for her family and people she loved the most.

"Excuse me", male voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "would you mind… Granger?"

She looked up, seeing rather uncomfortable Draco Malfoy, with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson behind him. She smirked. After everyone learned of Malfoy's affairs, he was trying to go unnoticed until the end of school year. _Poor boy,_ Hermione thought. She knew how hard it was to pretend to be someone so different from your true self.

"You can sit in here, just keep it quiet", she said coolly. She didn't have the strength to argue with the Slytherins, but she knew that all the other compartments were full, so they didn't really have the choice but to sit with her. Blaise sat across her, forcing Pansy to choose whether she would sit next to him or Hermione. He knew that she would love to sit next to Draco, but he also knew his best friend well, and how much Pansy irritated him with her affection. Sighing deeply, Pansy sat next to Blaise, and Draco positioned himself on Hermione's left.

It was a silent ride home, as no one really tried to start the conversation. Pansy read some magazine, and Blaise was dozing off. When they already neared London, Hermione pulled her iPhone out of the bag, smiling as she saw that she had four voice messages. She always had her phone with her, although it didn't work anywhere near school. She tapped the screen, and started listening.

"_Oh, my gosh, I'm so excited! Can't wait to see you"_, Draco's and Pansy's heads snapped in her direction as they heard laughing voice from the tiny device. Both of them took Muggle studies, so they knew what telephone was, still, it took them as a surprise watching Hermione smiling at the message she just heard. She ignored her companions, and continued listening.

"_H, I'm so sorry, I got stuck on some school project with Hazel and Is. I will see you as soon as we finish_", was a message from another girl.

"_Well, a little birdie told me that you are arriving today"_, it was a husky, male voice. _"I've already headed to your house. And I don't care if you had any plans for tonight, I already know what are we going to do. See you soon."_

"_Hey, Hermione, so glad that you're coming"_, another male voice, though it sounded lighter than previous. _"We have so much catching up to do. Love you."_

As she heard the voices of her friends, she felt true happiness. She was so close to home now, she couldn't wait to start her summer.

_DPOV_

Draco took the opportunity to fully observe the witch sitting next to him, while she was occupied with listening the messages. He realized that she was wearing denim shorts that showed larger part of her thighs, plain white t-shirt under the long purple sweater and studded black Jimmy Choo-Ugg boots. Next to her stood charcoal Hermes Burkin bag. Draco blinked several times, trying to connect the dots. He thought he knew the bookworm, poor muggleborn, but here sat sensual young woman, dressed in high fashion from head to toes. She looked so confident while her long fingers tapped the screen of her phone. He realized that he must have looked stupid, watching her like that, so he looked away. They arrived at the station soon, and Draco wasn't surprised to see that Hermione's luggage wasn't the usual trunk they always carried, but rather four Chanel coffers and additional handbag. He watched her as she levitated her bags in wheel cart, and strode of elegantly through the barrier. As he exited behind her, he noticed tall man in uniform, who greeted her and took her luggage. The chauffeur was followed by the blonde girl around the same age as them, who practically jumped at Hermione, hugging her tightly.

"Oooh, I'm so happy that you're finally here", she almost screamed, and Draco recognized the voice from the first message he heard on Hermione's phone.

"Serena!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging her all the time.

"Come", Serena pulled her, "we have so much to talk about."

Draco couldn't help but follow two girls as they went towards parking lot. He already realized that Hermione was wealthy, though he didn't know why she never showed it, but he surely didn't expect the girls to walk to the black limo that was parked prominently among other cars. While the chauffeur loaded Hermione's bags, she and Serena entered the car, whose dark windows prevented Draco from seeing any further. They soon drove off, leaving one very confused Malfoy behind, whose brain was working frantically, trying to understand the mystery Hermione Granger seemed to be.


	2. Homecoming

_ BiteMeBass: It's set in London, for Hermione could hardly attend Hogwarts if she was living in America. But just for the story's sake, let's imagine that London has similar parts as NYC, so that there is some kind of Upper East Side, where Serena and Blair live. As for Chuck, he lives in hotel, and Hermione and Nate have their mansions outside the city. Draco, of course, lives in his manor in Wiltshire. _

* * *

_HPOV_

"David, could you just stop by the Palace first, I need to take my phone", Serena said to the driver. When she noticed Hermione's inquiring look, she just waved her hand.

"Don't ask. Mom decided that she doesn't like the color of the walls in our home, again, so we're living at the Palace."

"Oh, sweet Lilly", brunette laughed. "Is there any potential husband candidate?"

Her friend placed her head in her hands. "Don't remind me", she muffled. "She's dating your uncle Bart."

"S, that's great", Hermione squeaked, but Serena didn't seem so enthusiastic.

"Don't get me wrong, H, I love Chuck dearly, but that doesn't mean that I want to live with him. I mean, he'll just torture me."

Hermione pulled her in a hug, still laughing.

"Don't worry, our man whore can actually be nice."

"He can, but he won't be. But enough about me, how was your year?"

"It was…eventful. Remember that crazy old wizard who wanted to purify the Wizarding world from all the filth and to enslave the Muggles and so on? Well, he's dead, so I guess it's going to be rather boring from now."

"Dead? That's great, I guess."

"Yeah, it is. I have one more year in that school, and then I'll see if I would build my career in the Wizarding world, or in ours."

"Well, what do you like more?"

"I don't know", Hermione sighed. "I like being a witch, I really do, but there is nothing that ties me to that world. I don't have friends, I don't like anyone, it's just… I don't have you guys."

"H", Serena took her hands, "you'll always have us. No matter where you are, or what are you doing, we'll always be by your side. You don't need to give up your future, you can be the Minister of Magic and our friend. We're family, we will always stick together. Remember that, ok?"

"Thank you S", Hermione sighed.

"But there is something more that bothers you."

Hermione didn't answer that, she didn't have to. Serena knew her too well to know what makes her feel insecure and dissatisfied.

"You are afraid that you'll have to face _him_?" Serena asked slowly. Hermione sighed and nodded. "Honey", blonde continued, "don't worry. We'll not allow him to go anywhere near you, and…"

"I'm not afraid of seeing him", Hermione interrupted her. "And I'm not afraid if I have any feelings toward him, because I don't. I'm just worried that… I'm scared that I will never be able to trust anyone again, that I will never…" She trailed. Her friend understood. After all, being betrayed and hurt by your first love was something that left mark even on strongest persons such as Hermione.

"Hermione, I know that he hurt you badly, but I think that won't be the problem. Not when you find someone worthy of your love. I really don't know how to explain it, but I believe it. I believe there is a destined soul mate for every one of us, and it may be someone we know our entire life, or someone we'll meet in train, or… I don't know. I just know that you'll be fine. Hell, it takes more than one Carter Baizen to destroy my girl."

Hermione laughed at her words, but realized that Serena had a point. She was just starting her life, there was plenty of time for everything.

After brief stop to the Palace Hotel, they finally arrived to the Granger residence that lied about ten miles away from London. It was a mansion with huge park in front, and real stables behind the house. Hermione's father Edward was equestrian rider in his 20s, but he had to retire early due the injury. He was now judge in equestrian sports, and he was the Head of the Olympic Committee in United Kingdom. Hermione's mother Regina Bass-Granger finished law school and she was current legal representative of Waldorf fashion line.

It was Edward who waited for Hermione in front of the house, and pulled her into hug as soon as she exited the car.

"I missed you so much, sweetheart."

"I missed you too, Daddy."

"And me?" They could hear the voice of her cousin Charles Bass.

"You the most", Hermione laughed at him.

"Darling, your mother is currently in Paris, she had some urgent business with Eleanor, but she will be back tomorrow", her father told her. Hermione sighed. It was always like that with Regina.

"Never mind", Chuck said with devilish smirk, "we already have a lot to do. We have a party tonight."

"Ah, yes", her father smiled, "the famous party. Charles has been babbling about it for weeks now."

"I wasn't babbling, Uncle", Chuck retorted.

"Whatever. Just make sure you're presentable for your father's brunch tomorrow."

_DPOV_

"My Dragon, you are awfully quiet", Narcissa said to her son when they arrived home. "Had there been any problems after the incident?"

"No", he shrugged it off, "I'm just tired from the trip, and I think I'll just retire."

Truth to be told, he was neither tired, nor worried about anything. After Voldemort's death, he had to put up with accusations and nasty remarks on a daily basis, until Dumbledore reasoned that, if there weren't for Draco, Harry wouldn't have gotten so close to Voldemort, and he wouldn't be able to end it all. So in some twisted way, Draco Malfoy was a savior, as he enabled Potter to kill the Dark Lord.

Not that he really cared about people's opinion, but he had to keep a low profile until the end of the school year, as his Godfather Snape advised him. That meant that he couldn't be his usual, cocky self. On the other hand, his parents were doing everything in their power to return to social graces. That included charities, parties, and especially, associating with Muggles. Over the years, Lucius Malfoy did business with many Muggles, though indirectly. But now he took over and began to cooperate publicly with all of his partners, just to show that he doesn't believe in the blood supremacy, and to save himself and his family from Azkaban.

The real reason that Draco couldn't sit with his parents for a long time was that his mind was preoccupied with Hermione Granger. He was still intrigued with her, and he decided to do what's necessary to find out more about her. So when he realized that his house elf Daisy returned from the assignment he gave her, he excused himself and left to his room. As soon as he got there, he summoned the little creature.

"Daisy finds out what Master asked of her", she squeaked. "Daisy learned where the lady lives and that she is go out with her friends tonight."

As soon as Daisy filled him in, he Floo-called Blaise, and told him to get ready for a night out. He dressed himself in black suit, with dark grey shirt and emerald tie, which he loosened a little. Deciding only to ruffle his hair, that gave him 'just got out of bed' look, he went downstairs to say good-bye to his parents.

"But, son, you just got home", his father pointed.

"I'm sorry, Father, I already made plans with Blaise for tonight. It's important for me to be seen on opening of that club", he played on the card of social appearance.

"Fine, just behave", his mother smiled.

"I'll see you at breakfast."

With that, he apparated at arranged place with Blaise arriving soon after. They went in front of the large club with neon 'Victrola' sign. There was a large crowd in front of it, as bouncers thoroughly checked the guest list. But what got his and Blaise's attention was the sound of stopping car and countless clicks of camera shutters. From shiny, black limo exited young man, not older than them, and two girls of the same age. Blonde girl was wearing a bandage style maroon dress, with gold stilettos and matching purse, and brunette had short and tight black cut-out dress with lacey sleeves that could easily pass for lingerie, with black six inch pumps. Turning to paparazzi who yelled 'Chuck', 'Serena', 'Hermione', the trio posed for couple of pictures, and then went towards the door, where the bouncer opened red rope for them.

"Merlin's beard", Draco could hear Blaise's gasp, "was that Granger?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "That's what we're going to find out, mate."


	3. Victor Victrola

_HPOV_

As usual, when there were her and Serena together, the best service was provided. Especially on the opening of Victrola, Chuck's very first club. It was a burlesque club Chuck invested in, trying to prove to his father that he has sense in business. After deliberating everything, Bart agreed, and Chuck only waited for Hermione to come home for grand opening. So now he stood in front of his newest achievement, gleaming with joy with two girls on his arms, his only cousin and his soon-to-be sister. The paparazzi, of course, captured the moment, and it would most likely be in all of the papers the next day.

The main booth looked directly on the stage, where five or six girls danced slowly only in corsets and fishnet stockings. Chuck did his best to evoke the atmosphere, so there were old records and gramophones all around. Waitresses wore black feathery boas around their shoulders and flapper dresses, with beads and adequate headbands.

They just got comfortable when Hermione's other best friend and Chuck's girlfriend arrived - Blair Cornelia Waldorf, the Queen Bee of Constance Billard School. Hers and Hermione's mother worked together for over ten years, and the girls knew each other their entire life. It was always Blair, Hermione, Serena, Chuck and Nate. They were best friends since Kindergarten, and nothing could pull them apart. When Hermione got her Hogwarts letter, she was worried that she would lose them, but they were fully supportive of her, and excited for having a witch friend.

"H", Blair hugged her friend tightly, "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too, B", Hermione smiled. Blair was the bitchiest one of them, but she would give anything for the people she loved, and Hermione truly appreciated her friendship.

Nate arrived soon after Blair, and he also warmly greeted Hermione. Friends settled in the booth, and talked and joked, as much the noise allowed them, with massive amount of champagne.

_DPOV_

It was the easiest thing in the world to add _Draco Malfoy _and _Blaise Zabini_ on Victrola VIP list. Just a flick of his wand, and five seconds later, Draco roamed through newly opened club with Blaise following in a tow.

"Who would say that Granger visits place like this?" Blaise wondered. "And looking like that."

"What seems to me is that we have terribly mistaken when it comes about her. It's like she's one person in school, and the whole other out of it", Draco answered. It was the truth, no one in Hogwarts would say that Hermione Granger loves to party, or cares about fashion. But what he saw in last few hours made him think.

"Why the sudden interest, mate?" His friend teased.

"No reason. She's just unknown to me, and you know how much I hate unexplained things."

"And it doesn't hurt that she turned out to be extremely hot."

Draco smirked. Hogwarts' uniforms didn't do justice to the girls, although some of them, like Pansy, made improvements to it, such as unbuttoning several upper buttons, and shortening the skirt, but Hermione followed the rules, and her uniform remained untouched. Unfortunately, that meant no one could actually see how fit she was, although her boobs were slightly large for her petite form (not that Draco was complaining).

"So, what are you going to tell her when you meet her?" Blaise continued. Draco shrugged.

"Dunno, I'll just think of something when we run into her. Though I wonder if we're even going to see her, this place is rather large."

"Don't worry, mate", Blaise nudged him to look towards the stage, eyes wide opened in shock. There were Hermione, with Serena and another girl that Draco didn't know, and the three of them started dancing, slowly removing their jewels and headbands before they moved to clothes.

"I have a feeling that we'll be seeing a lot of Granger tonight."

_HPOV_

_#5 minutes earlier _

"Of course, this is just his way of looking striptease with some excuse", Blair said, on what Chuck only rolled his eyes. Hermione and Serena laughed at her words, they knew she didn't really mind, she only wanted to tease her boyfriend.

"Although, you could find better looking girls, I mean, they aren't something, really", she continued talking about the dancers. "And they could at least learn the dance, I mean, even I have better moves."

"Really?" Chuck retorted. "Then why don't you go up and show us? And you two are free to join", he said to Hermione and Serena.

Blair looked him inquiringly. "You really don't think I would go up there?"

"I know you wouldn't."

Devilish smirk crossed her face, and her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Guard my drink", she gave him the glass, and then looked at her two girlfriends. "Ladies?"

Serena looked at Hermione bewildered, but the witch only laughed and pulled her hand. The three of them went up the stage, where they started dancing slowly, in the rhythm of The Stripper by The Soho Dolls.

Hermione listened whistles and ovations from the crowd with amusement. She danced among Blair and Serena, slowly stripping off, and by the middle of the song she was in her black lacey corset with halters. If everyone ever told her that she would dance half naked in front of unknown people, she would probably hex them, but there she was, feeling absolute liberty. It's human nature to be free, and no matter how long one try to be good, wild and raw feelings can't be held down. After all, prohibition never stood a chance against exhibition.

Turning her face to the audience, Hermione could see the looks of lust, joy, surprise, amusement. But one face stood up among the others. Grey eyes pierced her with pure shock, and though she wondered what he was doing there, Hermione couldn't help but smirk at her schoolmate.

_DPOV_

It couldn't be. Hermione bloody Granger was stripping for the masses. As if universe turned upside down, everything was out of place. Draco couldn't believe it. And then she saw him. Shock that was obvious on his face only made her smirk at him.

As she didn't look hot enough in her tight dress, she had to dance and take it off. Draco felt uncomfortable tightening in his pants as he was moving through the crowd. He didn't realize where he was going, until he met chocolate eyes that were scanning him thoroughly.

"Well, this is the last place I expected to see you, Malfoy", little minx purred at him.

"I could say the same, Granger", he replied, eyeing her. She got dressed, and now she was holding a glass of champagne.

"And yet, here we are. Saw something you like?" She teased, and then her look fell on his obvious bulge. "Obviously", she winked. Draco chose to ignore her last remark.

"May I ask you a question, Granger? Who the hell are you?"

"Well, that's rather stupid question, considering you know me, and you just addressed me by my last name."

"You know what I mean. You never act this way in school."

"And you've been observing me to know how I act?"

He felt blush rising up his cheeks, but he hope that wouldn't be noticeable in the dim light. He indeed had observed her for years, for she held a certain fascination of being one of the rare girls someone could have actual conversation. The fact that she was muggleborn didn't bother him, but his father insisted on blood supremacy, so he had to pretend he believes in all of it.

"Well, I believe everyone would notice you stripping in the Great Hall, regardless if they've been observing you or not."

_HPOV_

So he did observe her, Hermione concluded. Slowly leaning forward, she whispered softly to his ear, 'accidentally' brushing her hand against his.

"I strip only for certain people."

"And certain people include half of London?"

"No. I was just in a mood for a little show tonight, and…"

"OMG, how good was that?" Blair rushed to her side, laughing loudly.

"I know, right?" Hermione stepped back from Draco, smiling at her.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" She asked, looking at flustered face of Hermione's companion.

"Of course not. Malfoy, this is my best friend Blair. B, this is Draco Malfoy."

Draco nodded with smile, while Blair gasped.

"Oh, that's the guy you had a c…", she stopped at the moment when she met Hermione's scowl. "Um, I need to find Chuck, it was nice to meet you."

"The guy you had what?" Draco asked as Blair rushed off.

"The guy I punched in face once", she answered, remembering the incident in the third year.

"Didn't sound like that, though", his grinned at her.

"Really? And what was that you wanted to hear?"

He smirked. "I have to find Blaise, who knows where he got lost. It was satisfying", he emphasized the word, "seeing you, Granger."

He turned to leave, but he was stopped with her saying 'two' after him.

"Two what?" He turned back, slightly confused.

"Two questions you didn't answer me."

Draco smiled, leaning close to her, and whispering seductively.

"I'll answer them once you tell me what your friend really tried to say."

With that he left, and Hermione collapsed in the booth, for her knees buckled of his mere presence. Yes, she had a crush on him back in third year of Hogwarts, after he got hurt by hippogriff. She realized that she was more worried about him than she should be. But it was his behavior that cooled her off, for he was always arrogant prick, who never paid attention to her. Surely, she was the target of his offences whenever she was with Potter, but apart from that, she didn't think that he ever considered her as a girl. Until now, that is.

"Who was that?" Nate asked.

"Oh, just an acquaintance from school."

"No, no, Archibald, don't let her fool you", Blair added. "That was Draco Malfoy."

"Drop it, Waldorf", Hermione said with her eyes closed. Her friends knew about her crush, of course, but that was something she didn't think of in quite some time. She still liked him while she was dating Victor Krum, but that relationship was brief and they ended it as friends. But after that, she had her first heartbreak, and all she wanted was not to think about boys. She indulged herself in studying until she realized that her wounds mended and that she got over Carter. It was Cormac McLagen whom she dated after, but she didn't really like him, so it ended after few months. She returned home with no feelings for anyone, deciding that she would not plan anything, and just enjoy the life as much as possible.

"What? He's good looking", Blair smiled. Serena only nodded in agreement.

But before Hermione could answer to that, she felt someone bending over her from behind. She lifted her head and her eyes met Carter Baizen's gaze.

"Well, that was quite a show you pulled, babe", he smirked at her. She stiffened, and she could see her friends tensed as well.

"What do you want?"

"Heard you're back, so I guess I wanted to see you. Imagine my surprise when I saw a lot of you."

"I don't know what you are doing here, Baizen", Chuck spat as he rose from his seat, "but rest assure that you'll be leaving soon." He waved his hand to call the security.

"Relax, Bass", Carter cackled, "I'm not here for any damage."

"Your sole existence is damage enough", Blair retorted.

"You better leave", Nate added. "Before we make you."

"Sorry, but I'm not afraid of bunch of teenagers." He pinched Hermione's cheek, but she pushed his hand roughly and stood up.

"You better be. You don't know what we're capable of."

At that moment, two security guards approached and grabbed him for the arms.

"And we don't mean only tonight", Serena said, "but for good. Leave London before there are any consequences."

"We'll see about that, princess", he only said before security dragged him out.

"Are you alright?" Chuck asked immediately, grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Yeah, I am. I just need some air."


	4. Midnight talk

_HPOV_

"Are you alright?" Someone's voice pulled her out of her thoughts as she stood, leaned on the wall of the club. She opened her eyes and met Draco Malfoy's gaze, who was eyeing her worriedly. Glass of scotch was in his hand.

"Yeah, I just needed some air."

"I saw you arguing with some guy earlier…" He trailed.

"Just an ex boyfriend. No need to worry about him."

They stood there for a minute, none of them uttering a word. But Hermione was interested in something, so she had to ask him.

"Did you ever tell a girl that you loved her, even though you didn't feel that way?"

"No. I never told the 'L' word to anyone actually. I never felt it that way."

"At least you didn't lie", she smiled bitterly. Even Draco Malfoy was more human than Carter.

"What happened?" He asked, intrigued by her question. It clearly had something to do with that boyfriend of hers. "He proclaimed his undying love for you, and then you caught him jumping other girl?" He suggested. Hermione only scoffed.

"I wish it was that simple." She noticed that he gave her confused look, so she continued. She didn't really know why she was talking about this with Draco Malfoy of all people, but it felt good to get it out her chest.

"He only pretended to like me so he could get me and my friend into illegal poker game. He set us up, so we lost great amount of money that actually covered his debt. And when it was all over, he laughed at me, for being such a naïve girl, thinking that he really loved me. And you know what the worst part is? I would pay his debt if only he asked me of it. I really loved him that much, but I guess he didn't want to be stuck with me for that. Such a fool I was." She crossed her arms, but Draco extended his hand, and caressed her elbow slowly. It seemed that he was really taken aback with her story.

"Well, I can only say that that guy is a piece of shit, for treating you that way. Here's the deal, next time he starts to bother you, tell me so I can hex him properly."

"I think I can hex him myself."

"Of course you can, but you are talking to an ex Death Eater here", he pointed at himself. "I'm sure I know some pretty bad things you probably hadn't heard of", he winked, and she couldn't help but laugh. Having him talking so lightly about the part of his past she knew he wasn't proud of made her realize that everyone had some sort of issues, and it was only up to her if she would allow her problems to get the best of her. She firmly decided not to, she wouldn't allow Carter Baizen to mess with her forever. He was a prick, but he was her past. She had to focus on her future.

"It's a deal, then. So", she trailed, "you said you saw me arguing with him. Watching me again?" She flashed him a smile.

"Well, I surely didn't want to miss if you decided to take off that dress of yours again", he teased.

"Don't worry, like I said, I strip only for certain people", her eyes bored deep into his, and her eyebrow rose up suggestively. He took a step toward her, placing his free arm on the wall, caging her from left.

"That's good to know, Granger", he smirked at her with his signature smile. She bit her lip, watching him intensely. She was grateful that her back was leaned on the wall, for her knees were betraying her again. What was in Draco Malfoy that had such an effect on her, when she could strip in front of half of London without a blink, knowing all the time that every male in the room would watch her with the dirtiest thoughts in their minds. But when he gave her that look, she couldn't help but tremble. When she first saw him, she thought she had him all smitten with her, but then Carter showed up and messed with her, and now Draco caught her off guard. She didn't like that. She was the one in charge, not the other way around. Slowly composing herself, she lifted her hand and fixed his tie, not looking at him anymore.

"Well, not that it means anything to you", she smiled.

"Oh?" He faked disappointment, and placed his hand over his heart. "You really wound me now."

"Hermione", both of their heads snapped in the direction from where they heard her name called. Chuck approached them quickly, and Draco took a step back from her.

"Took you long enough", he smiled at her, and then extended his hand to Draco.

"I'm Chuck Bass."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Are you going back inside?" Chuck turned back to Hermione.

"Um, sure. Coming?" She asked Draco, but he only shook his head.

"I think I'll be leaving soon. If you see Zabini somewhere, tell him that I'm outside."

She smiled at him, and he nodded, smiling back.

"What exactly took me long enough?" She asked her cousin as they walked back inside.

"Being outside, I thought you'll be cold", he acted innocent. Too innocent.

"Chuck", she started menacingly. She knew him well enough to know that he didn't mean that.

"Alright, we saw that guy following you, so we were interested in what direction it would lead to."

"Well, I'm not sure about that yet", she smiled.

"But you like him."

"You know me better than I know myself."

_DPOV_

She definitely grew up nicely, Draco thought as he watched Hermione walking away with Chuck. Little tease, she swayed her hips slowly, because she knew he was watching.

He waited for Blaise for some time before he saw his friend coming out of the club.

"Hey mate, Granger told me that you'll be leaving soon."

"Yeah, just thought you should know if you decide to stay."

"Nah, I'll just hit off with you. So, how did it go?"

"What?"

"Don't feign innocence with me", Zabini laughed. "I saw you talking to her."

"It was… interesting", he trailed.

"One day I'll really beat the shit out of you for not telling me anything."

"Gosh, Zabini, you're such a gossip. Go be friend with Parkinson and Greengrass."

"Avoid the subject all you want, Malfoy", Blaise was really in the mood, "I know you. I give you week, week and a half top before you two get together, and when that happens, I'll only say 'Told you so'."

"Yeah, right", Draco only punched him in the arm. But truth to be told, he hoped that Blaise's words would come true, for he was really started to be interested in getting Hermione Granger his.


	5. The wild brunch

_DPOV_

"Master Draco", tiny elf scarily pulled the duvet from her Master. Draco only groaned, but didn't wake up. "Please, Master", elf begged, "Mistress is coming."

But before Draco opened his eyes, Narcissa Malfoy strolled in his room elegantly. Scoffing at the darkness, she pulled her wand and curtains opened, letting the morning light in the room.

"What the Hell?" Draco jumped, rubbing his eyes as the light hurt them.

"Language, Dragon", his mother said solemnly. "Now, get ready, we are going to the brunch of one of your father's associates. And don't give me that look", she raised one perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him, "it's important for us. Now, it's a family event, so you have to attend."

"Fine", he grumbled. "Just five more minutes", his head was already back on the pillow.

"Daisy, make sure he's ready in half an hour", Narcissa ordered to the elf and left.

"Please, Master", Daisy squeaked.

"Coming."

He was ready in twenty minutes, and when he walked down the stairs, he saw his parents dressed in elegant Muggle clothes. His father nodded approvingly on his choice of suit, and then three of them apparated to the public apparition point in London. When they exited to the street, they were greeted by a driver who said something to Lucius, and then they entered the car, that drove them off to the place of the event.

Palace Hotel was one of the most luxurious hotels in London, it was well known among the wizarding world as well. Along the way, Narcissa explained to Draco that the owner was longtime friend of Lucius, but they rarely associated in public, for the entire pureblood supremacy thing. Draco only shrugged at her explanation, he never believed in any of that, and currently, he was more willing to go home and sleep, possibly dreaming of the last night events.

He still couldn't process everything that happened the night before. Sure, there was Hermione Granger, but her actions and attitude were different than what he knew. But, then again, he never really knew her, and he realized that he wouldn't mind at all knowing her.

He was thinking of her, so he barely registered that they arrived, and that the receptionist lead them to the spacious salon, with buffet tables, half naked human statues that held trays with fruits. There were around fifty guests already, but it didn't take long for his father to find his friend.

"Bart", Lucius shook his friend's hand, and the man smiled.

"I'm so pleased to see you, Lucius."

"May I present to you my wife, Narcissa and our son Draco? This is good friend of mine, Bartholomew Bass." Lucius told to his family.

"Mrs. Malfoy", the man they were introduced to bowed slightly, "Lucius didn't exaggerate when he told me about your beauty. Draco", he extended his hand to him, "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure is mine, sir", Draco shook his hand, "Father always speaks most highly of you."

Bart smiled at his words, and then whispered something to one of the waiters that stood nearby.

"Now, let me introduce you to some of my friends. Ah, there you are", he said to a seventeen year-old brown haired boy in grey suit with purple bowtie.

"This is my son, Charles", he said to them. "Charles, meet Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and their son."

Chuck flashed a smile to his father's guests before he turned to Draco who was looking surprisingly at him.

"We've already met", Draco managed to say. It took him by surprise to see the guy that Hermione was with the night before. Could it mean that she would be present as well?

"What a small world", Bart smiled, and his son only grinned mischievously.

"Small indeed. H!" He called turning left, and Draco's gaze followed. And there she stood, in white dress and floral wedges, looking even more surprised than him.

_HPOV_

Partying all night during her summer holidays and studying late in the Hogwarts library during school year altered Hermione's sleeping pattern. She only needed few hours of sleep to look absolutely fresh and relaxed, so it wasn't surprise when she arrived at her uncle's brunch without the trace of exhaustion from the last night's party.

She mingled among the guests with Serena and Blair, for Chuck was being introduced to everyone by his father, and Nate hadn't arrived yet. Hermione waited her mother to come, for she hadn't seen her in ages, but for Regina Bass-Granger, business always came before family.

Archibalds arrived along with the Van der Bilts, and Nate and his cousin Trip were instantly taken away by their grandfather William to discuss politics with the guests. Hermione was warmly greeted by Nate's mother Anne, whom she hadn't seen in a long time. Anne was just inviting her to annual Van der Bilt's polo match, when she heard someone calling her. Turning around, Hermione spotted the most unusual scene in front of her: Chuck was standing next to Draco Malfoy, with Bart and the Malfoys behind. She felt shivering down her spine, but she politely apologized to Anne, and went to them.

She hadn't expected to see Draco so soon after the party. She didn't even have time to comprehend all the events from the last night. They talked and flirted, but she wasn't sure if he liked her, or was it just an after effect of her little strip show. Walking towards them, she saw surprise written all over his face, and she realized that he hadn't expected this encounter either, so that could only work in her advantage.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco", she greeted them politely and then turned to Chuck inquiringly.

"Hermione, darling, I never realized that you know Lucius and his family", Bart was first to speak.

"Actually, uncle, Draco here and I go to same school", she answered, still looking at her cousin who was grinning.

"Well, it really is a small world", Lucius' words caught her attention, so she looked at him. "Pleasure to see you, Miss Granger."

"You look delightful, darling", Narcissa, unlike Lucius, sounded sincere, but surprised as well. "I just don't know when you two boys met."

"Last night, actually", Chuck said.

"Oh, on the opening of that club you said it was important for you to go?" Narcissa asked and Hermione couldn't help but notice slight blush that crept on Draco's cheeks. He nodded to his mother, and she decided to interfere.

"Why, yes, Mrs. Malfoy, Chuck actually opened that club last night."

"Well done, young man", Lucius praised. "Bart, you haven't told me that your son is an entrepreneur."

"He's still learning, but I can say that he did pretty decent job."

"He's learning from the best, uncle", Hermione flashed him a smile.

"That's good answer, darling. Now, why wouldn't you and Charles take Draco for your table, I'm sure he would enjoy your company rather than our business talk."

"Of course", she smiled. "Come, Draco, I'll show you our table. Chuck, would you go and rescue Nate and Trip from William's claws?"

Once Chuck left, Hermione smirked at Draco.

"So, it was that important to attend the party last night?"

"Yeah", he acted casually. "One would think that I deserved some relaxing after the exhausting year I had. And may I say", he gave her his signature smirk, "you really made me relaxed."

"Pity", she scoffed. "I hoped I made you aroused. Hey guys", she greeted her friends at the table. There were Blair, Serena and Eric, with Penelope and Hazel.

"You didn't introduce us to your friend, Hermione", Penelope said, and Hazel looked at Draco seductively.

"Right, this is Draco. You know Blair", she said to him, "that's Penelope, Serena and her brother Eric and that's Hazel", she motioned at her friends.

"Desperate one is Hazel", they heard Chuck's voice, "you won't miss her." That earned him a scowl from the girl, but Hermione didn't pay attention to that, for she saw Nate and Trip.

Nathaniel Archibald and Trip Van der Bilt were inseparable. They were first cousins, Nate's mother Anne was born Van der Bilt. It was an old family with long tradition in politics, and their grandfather William was former Prime Minister. He prepared his grandsons for similar career, but it was easy to see that Nate wasn't interested in that. It was the only thing that wasn't in common for him and Trip, for Van der Bilt was already prepared to take his place in the Westminster Palace.

"Hermione, so wonderful to see you", Trip hugged her.

"Great to see you too. I thought you would be too busy to come and say hi."

"I'm never too busy for you", he laughed, "but I'll have to return. Grandfather introduced me to some of his colleagues, I would like to hear their opinions on…"

"Alright, Mr. Politician", she teased, "go. Give my regards to Maureen."

"I will. Are you coming to the match?"

"I wouldn't miss it. Nate", she turned to her friend when Trip left, "I don't believe you met Draco."

"Um, no, hey man", Nate shook the blond's hand and they all sat down.

_DPOV_

He was sitting between Hermione, who was engaged in some serious conversation with Serena, and Nate, who was genuinely interested in Quiditch, so he did his best to explain him. Draco learned that Nate was captain of the soccer team in his school, and he really liked all sorts of sports.

"No, what's fascinating is that you have different types of balls", Nate said with smile. "Everything I ever played only had one ball, and all the players were concentrated on it. But that Quiditch thing really sounds crazy."

"It's the greatest sport there is", Draco said. "I see Granger couldn't give you much information about it."

"Please", Blair interjected. "Only thing Hermione likes about Quiditch are uniforms."

"Now, that's good to know", he winked at her.

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Hermione joined conversation.

_HPOV_

It amazed Hermione, and scared her at the same time, how well Draco fitted in with her friends. It was probably the similar upbringing they had, though it was a surprise that he didn't think of them as a filthy Muggles. He genuinely changed. He was even a perfect gentleman, offering her his arm as they strolled among the guests.

"So", she said slowly, "how do you find being surrounded by this many Muggles makes you feel?"

"Repulsed", he rolled his eyes at her. "I'm about to pull my wand and Avada them all, you know."

"Wow, who would say that Draco Malfoy actually has a sense of humor?"

"Who would say that Hermione Granger isn't a prude and a bookworm?"

"Right", she laughed. Her phone ringed at that moment, and after reading the message her brow furrowed and she scoffed.

"I can't believe it."

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. It was obvious that there were some bad news. She only showed him the phone. _Baizen is here. I'll have him removed immediately. _It was message from Chuck.

"Baizen is the guy you told me about?"

"Yes. He's over there", she quickly glanced, and showed him, "near Nate's grandfather, he's conversing with Duchess Beaton, that's the woman in green Hervé Leger dress." She urged him to keep walking, trying to maintain calm and peaceful face.

"Does his presence really bother you that much?"

"He's here to torture me. He made a fool out of me, and he constantly reminds me of it."

"Do you still like him?"

"No", she said sincerely, and Draco seemed to relax at her words. "I just wish him leave me alone."

"Well", he suddenly turned to face her, "maybe I can help with that."

The last thing Hermione saw before his soft lips covered hers was a genuine smile on his face, smile that reflected in his eyes.


	6. It's a wonderful lie

_HPOV_

Holy Mother of God, Draco Malfoy was kissing her. Hermione could feel herself melting while his hands were cupping her face. It was amazing. She let his tongue slid into her mouth, and it tasted sweet, sweeter than anything else she ever tried.

She didn't even realized how long they were kissing, but when he pulled away, she could see several guests watching them. She didn't care, but she couldn't help but notice Draco looking somewhere distant. He finally smiled and looked back to her.

"Mission accomplished, he's gone", he winked.

_Wait, what?!_ Hermione thought frantically. She felt a pang in her chest at his words. So it was all to get Baizen off her back, he would never kissed her if it wasn't for that. She raised her head carefully, and smiled, hoping that he won't see her disappointment.

"Well, thank you, Malfoy, you've been most helpful."

He put a hand over his heart and bowed slightly.

"I will always help a lady in need."

"I'm sure you will." Thankfully, at that moment she noticed her mother entering the hall, so she excused herself and left him.

"Mother", she exclaimed happily, hugging Regina.

"Hermione, darling, I've missed you so much. Oh, let me look at you, you grew up so much. You look wonderful", Regina kissed her daughter on both cheeks. Edward soon joined them.

"There are my two girls", he hugged his wife and daughter. "Now, darling, why don't you greet your brother, and then we can leave. I made a reservation at Le Gavroche, I thought you missed some family time, sweetheart", he pinched Hermione's cheek.

"Oh, it would be wonderful, Daddy." She exclaimed happily. Her father didn't realize how much she needed to get away from there.

* * *

Hermione was lying in her big, four poster bed and reading. It was her second favorite thing, after riding, but it was already dark, and after an eventful day she had, she preferred snuggling under the duvet and immersing herself in _Hogwarts: A History._

Soft knock on the door made her lift her gaze, only to see Nate standing in the doorway. She smiled at him, and he approached and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey you", he said. "I wondered where you disappeared today."

"Well, my Mum came, so Daddy took us to a family lunch. It was overcrowded, anyway."

"Mhm", he nodded. "I was just worried that it had something to do with Baizen coming."

"No. Not with him." She sighed and looked at him sadly. He smiled compassionately and moved closer to hug her.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked as he patted her hair.

"There is nothing to talk about", she scoffed in his shoulder, but he laughed. "Don't laugh at me", she threatened, but she soon burst with laughter as well.

"Aw, I missed you so much", they said in unison, which only provoked more laugh. After some time, they shifted, so they lay on the bed on their stomachs, next to each other. Nate took the book she was reading, and shuffled through several pages.

"Wow, this certainly seems like a…interesting book."

"Drop it, Archibald, I'm not going to discuss my light literature with someone who read only one book in his life."

"Hey", he protested, "I read…several books."

"Really? Which ones?" She laughed.

"Um..."

"Chuck's manual for making cocktails doesn't count."

They both burst with laughter again.

"He kissed me, you know", she said some time later, when they calmed.

"I saw it. But isn't that what you wanted, I mean, you like him."

"I do", it felt odd to admit it out loud, but Hermione knew it was true. And the worst thing was, she liked him more even when she learnt he doesn't reciprocate her feelings. "But he doesn't like me."

"He wouldn't kiss you if he didn't like you."

"He kissed me to make Baizen leave me alone. There was no other reason."

"Are you sure?"

"He pulled away from me, and first thing he did was to look if Carter was still there. He didn't…" She then realized that tears were sliding down her face. Nate noticed that as well, so he shifted to pull her in embrace. "I just couldn't be there anymore. I was a fool to even hope…"

"Shhh", he was trying to calm her. "It's all going to be alright. You know I don't want to see you cry over a guy."

"Okay, Nate", she sighed. "Hey, I never got to ask you how the things are between you and the girls. And Chuck."

"Well", Nate chuckled, "I realized that I've overreacted, I mean, it was a downright hypocrisy to blame Blair on the same thing I've done before. She is really happy with Chuck, happier than she ever was with me, so I'm okay with that. He really treats her like a queen, he never acted like that towards a girl."

"With him, there never was only one girl", Hermione smiled.

"Exactly. He really loves her, even if he doesn't want to admit it out loud."

"Well, it's good thing then that they are together, I mean they are great." She paused for a second. "And Serena?"

"Serena is…well Serena", he sighed. "We realized that we would be better as friends. I mean, if she hadn't left after that night, perhaps things would be different, but… I don't know. I will always care for her, but I believe that there is someone else for me." He patted her hair slowly. "And for you too, you know. So no tears."

"Yes, Mr. Archibald."

They talked a little more about some less important things before they drifted to sleep.

_DPOV_

Draco Malfoy was in a foul mood. His mother could tell that by his locking away in his room. His best friend could tell that by him not answering his Floo calls. So Blaise Zabini did what Blaise Zabini did best – he intervened.

Draco was sitting on floor with his back leant on a bed frame when he heard knocking on his door. He didn't answer, but that didn't stopped Blaise, so in a moment, his best friend was standing above him with inquiring look on his face.

"Well?" Blaise asked.

"What do you want Zabini?"

"Uh, to understand what on Earth made you lock yourself in the room on such wonderful day? I called you several times. Aunt Cissa says that you've been like this since yesterday, she's been worried."

"Well, if you're such a good friend with my mother, go downstairs and talk to her, and leave me alone."

Blaise sat down next to him, and they spent next several minutes in comfortable silence. But then the Italian noticed a glass in Draco's hand.

"Drinking?" He asked. It seemed more serious than he thought, but he knew he couldn't get to Draco. The blond was too careful about what he was saying, Blaise knew he won't open himself up. "You know, you could be doing that on a party tonight." When he got no answer from Draco, he continued. "Daphne's parents went to Hamptons, so the girls have the house all for themselves. Naturally, there's a party."

"Have a good time, then", Draco shrugged.

"Ah, no, no", Blaise grinned. "If you don't come, Parkinson and Greengrass will hex my balls off, and I know how terrifying it would be for the female population, so you're coming even if I had to _Stupefy _you and then drag your body over there."

"You're such pain in the ass, Zabini", Draco groaned. But nevertheless he stood up and went to his closet to change. He realized that Zabini would have fewer opportunities to bother him with his questions when they're in a crowd.

He didn't even notice that he was sitting all day in his room, drinking firewhiskey and being all moody. He didn't expect that he would feel that way after kissing Granger.

The kiss they shared was incredible. He certainly kissed a lot of girls, but he never felt like that with either one of them. It was as if something clicked between them, like they were shaped for one another. But she just ran away from him. He spent most of the day thinking what had he done wrong. He did kiss her under the pretence of helping her to get rid of annoying ex, but it felt wonderful and he didn't know would he get such good opportunity another time. And he really wanted to kiss her. But he didn't want her to react the way she did.

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass threw a fantastic party, with half of the Slytherin house present. Blaise dragged Draco towards the table in the centre with two sisters, Pansy, Theo and Adrian already sitting there. They smiled at him and he only nodded and slumped down in the chair.

"Drake, we're so glad you came", Daphne smiled. He winked at her and reached for the glass.

"Is everything alright, Drakey?" Pansy asked, worried.

"It was until you called me like that", he frowned. She looked at Blaise, who only waved dismissal.

"Okay then, I'm off to dance. Anyone wants to join?" Most of them stood up, leaving Draco only with Daphne and Adrian. Both of them knew better than to question moody Draco.

* * *

He got tired from avoiding drunken Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode all night, so he decided to leave. Noticing Daphne going upstairs, he called her to tell her that.

"Um, okay Drake, then I'll see you these days. And you know, if you need anything, owl me", she squeezed his hand.

"Thanks, Daph. Have you seen Blaise, by the way?"

"No, actually not."

"Well, then, I'll go."

"Wait, could you just help me find Pansy?"

"Sure. So how long are you going to stay here?"

"Couple more days. Tori and I are going to some charity game with Grandma Amelia, and after that, we're off to Hamptons. I can't wait." They checked few rooms before they went to hers. "You guys should visit us, you know…" But she finished that sentence with a small gasp, and Draco quickly pulled her away from the door of her room that was slightly opened. For inside, on her bed Pansy Parkinson lied sprawled on the top of very naked Blaise Zabini.


	7. The backup Pansy

_HPOV_

No one could ever attend polo match sans wavy dress and a hat, so Hermione, Blair and Serena spent half of their day searching the perfect pieces to wear on Van Der Bilt's charity game. It is unnecessary to mention that they emptied half of the stores they visited, and in the end they finally found what they were searching for. Blair decided on milky green dress with pink hat and matching wedges, while Serena's dress was orange, long one shoulder that perfectly contrasted her purple hat. Hermione's choice was long, strapless, with red and white watercolor design. She decided to combine it with large, white hat and her newest white Prada bag.

Shopping was one of Hermione's favorite pastimes, apart from riding and driving car. Although, she never drove when she needed to go somewhere, for that she had a driver, but when she felt bored or needed time alone, she would sit in her Maserati GranCabrio and disappear for few hours. Riding was also something that calmed her, and she could spend hours with her father on a terrain behind their house. And when she shopped, she usually did that with her friends.

She told Blair and Serena everything. The girls were surprised, for they thought that Draco Malfoy really liked their friend, but then they started, in girly fashion, to state that she was far too god for him anyway. So Hermione decided to stick to her plan from beginning of the summer – no boys.

After they sent home majority of the things they bought, the girls decided to hit Costa Coffee for their favorite mocha. But as they were about to enter, Serena stopped.

"You know, I'm not really in a mood for this", she said in high pitched voice that made Hermione and Blair to raise their eyebrows at her. "Why don't we go to buy some macaroons?"

"Um, alright S", Blair said. "As you wish."

"Yeah, you know me", she smiled, "I got all crazy from caffeine. Let's go."

What Hermione and Blair didn't see, and what made Serena to go so abruptly was the boy of their age with blond hair, sitting in a corner table and holding hand of a raven haired girl.

_DPOV_

"I must say I was surprised when you wanted to see me Draco", Pansy started tentatively. He asked her to meet him for coffee, but he didn't tell her why. _Perhaps he just wants to apologize for being rude the other night_, she thought. She didn't tell Blaise that she was meeting him, though.

"Just wanted to see if there's anything new?" He said with his signature smirk. She looked confused.

"Um", she started, but he interrupted her.

"What's Blaise doing these days?"

"Okay, so you know. I want you to understand that it's not still… serious."

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't know actually", she sighed.

"Look, Pans", he scratched a back of his neck, "you know that I really love you, but as a sister, nothing more. We've known each other since we were born, and I've always looked at you like that. We tried, but it just didn't work out. So, if you have any second thoughts with Blaise because of me, don't. You have", he smiled, "my blessing."

"Wow, thank you, big brother slash boy I've chased for years", Pansy chuckled. He looked at her, and then he started laughing loudly, causing people who sat nearby to look at him with confusion.

"It does sound stupid when you say it out loud", Pansy concluded, and then smiled at him. "Look, I… I don't feel anything for you for some time now. I was only… I don't know. I've always known that we would never be together again, but I just held on to the idea of _us_. It felt safe, I meant, if it worked once, it could work again."

"You don't mean it anymore?"

"Not more than you do", she winked. "But Blaise… I'm not sure what to think of it. It's different, clearly, but it feels good. I think that this could be good, for both of us, but I'm scared, Drake. I'm scared that I'll mess it up the way I messed up with you and…"

"Neither of us messed up, things just weren't…"

"I know", she interrupted him, at the verge of tears. "I know. But, after, anything I did only pushed you further away, and I'm afraid… I'm too good at pushing people away, and I don't know what I would do if I push Blaise."

Draco placed his hand over hers and squeezed it gently.

"Look, Pans, I… I'm probably not the adequate person to give any love advices, but… If you like Blaise, then be honest about it. Honest to him. Don't play games. And things will be alright."

"Thanks, Drake", she smiled at him. "Thank you for everything. So, who is she?" Her smile turned into a smirk.

"I beg your pardon", he blurted, unsure of the direction that their conversation would take.

"Come on, you've been sulking and brooding few days ago, and you didn't even stay at Daph's party for long, and", she paused for a dramatic effect, "you're being all philosophical. It must have been a girl."

"I really don't know what you're talking about", he stiffened, pulling his hand from hers.

"I knew it", she exclaimed happily. "Drake, I've known you since we were in the nappies, I can tell that… there is something going on with you."

He glared at her, but he didn't say anything. She looked him for a moment, and then sighed.

"What's the problem? Is she a Hufflepuff?"

"No", he said, and then realized that he confirmed her suspicions. "The problem is not in her, it's me."

"What do you mean?"

"Who am I, Pans? A Death Eater, son of another one who is trying so desperately to clean our name of all that shit. But the stain stands, and the Mark on my hand is visible as the day I got him, and it will stay that way until I die. I'm a Death Eater", he said in a huffed voice, "and she could never fall for a Death Eater."

"Draco", Pansy started quietly, "that was something you had to become, in order to protect your family. It doesn't define you, it doesn't mean that you are less intelligent, less beautiful than you've been a year ago. It only shows that you were in some difficult situation, and that was the only decision you could make."

"It also means that I killed a man on my initiation night, and that I cursed Katie Bell, and almost poisoned Weasley and… I spent my entire year trying to kill Dumbledore."

"But you backed away."

"And that shows how big coward I actually am."

"Stop it", she said sternly. "I will not allow you to drown yourself in self pity. It's what you feel and how do you treat her that should concern her, not the tattoo on your arm. She told you that she can't like you because of it?" When her question was answered with silence, she scoffed.

"And here you are, talking to me about being honest with Blaise. Well, it seems to me that I'm not the only one that can screw up things here."

He looked at her with pained expression on his face.

"She didn't need to tell anything, she just… I kissed her, and she ran away. That's pretty clear to me, and I don't want to talk about it any further."

Pansy sighed, and sipped on her coffee, deciding not to push that theme. For now.


End file.
